piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Charles Warmonk's Guide to Getting Better Loot
'Intro' Let me start off by saying that this is a method to show you how I loot. It's not some spot in the game that gives free famed or legendary. It's not some cheat or hack to getting better weapons. It is a guide telling and showing you how I see loot payout and how you (as a pirate) can improve your odds for better loot in a rather tricky and "pirate-like" way. I learned this method over my 5 years of playing and almost 3 years of looting. First, there is no such thing as the “best” way to loot. Everyone loots differently and all pirates are not the same. What I will explain ( in my next update to this guide ) is that it just depends on your pirate’s level, skill set, and the type of looter you are, as well as whether you’re looking for cursed weapons or not. I would just like to share with you how I loot, in the hope that I can pass on my knowledge tips and ideas of looting so that it may help your new or old pirates get some great Brights, Famed, Famed cursed and maybe even Legendary loot! But please do not just look at my Guide/Method. Gather information from everyone's guides here on POTCO Wikia! Test and find your OWN way of looting. Just remember, “'Weapons may make a strong pirate, but your drive, as well as your determination to that drive, makes a Notorious Pirate!” 'Summary' (For those of you who just want to hear what the trick is) Here is the short version of the trick/method to getting better loot. It's simply not to pick anything out of Loot pouches, Loot Chests, or Loot Skull unless it is a Brights (you really want) Famed, Famed Cursed, Legendary. This trick/method should start to work within 30-60 in some cases 60-120 enemies and continue to work more and more if you keep using it. When using it you should see your loot quality (Gold, Brights, Ammo etc.) change and improve. You may look inside any of the loot that you plunder but don’t take ANYTHING unless you want to reset your percentage of getting Loot Skull Chest/Better loot. The explanation of how this works in the next step below. 'The Explanation '(For those who want to know how it works) As for the explanation, I will try my best to walk you through it. If you don’t understand something, please leave a comment at the bottom of the page. I am more than happy to explain in more detail if you may need it. That is if you don’t understand something or just need some help. Also note: For you to understand and truly grasp how this method works all together. You have to understand the percentage for each of the four loots drops types. NOTE: 'This is how I think loot payout works. There are no facts or proof that these percentages are accurate. They are my educated guess as a pirate that has been looting for almost 3 years. These are the four loot drops I believe in, also known as loot payout. 1. Nothing 40% 2. Loot pouch 30% 3. Loot Chest 15% 4. Loot Skull Chest 14.9% ''I also believe there such a thing as a another type of loot drop known as the ( Legendary Drop ) 5. Legendary/Extremely rare drop. '''LESS THEN 0.1% (Still a theory) Part 1 Here is how not taking loot alters and improves theses percents/loot in your favor. When you get nothing (#1 Nothing 45%), your loot payout (#2-5) goes up and decreases your percentage of getting nothing (#1) and adds on to your loot chances (#2-5). So when you pick up loot like a bad Loot Chest or bad Loot Skull Chest this means ones with only gold and weak rare weapons otherwise known as “junk”, (you all know what I’m talking about) . Your chances of getting nothing (#1) go up and takes away from your loot percentages of good loot (#2-5) and makes them go down. Just think leaving that gold, cheat cards, ammo ect. for a day could get you a famed instead of supplies for another day of looting “junk”. Why not try something NEW! Part 2 So…. When you don’t pick up any of the loot, in theory '''is your chances/percents of getting better loot (#2-5) should be going up slowly but surely. After about 30 enemies you should see that you are rarely getting nothing (#1) but are instead getting tons of pouches. This means that the method/trick working! Next, after about 60 enemies, you should see more loot chest and so on. After looting for a long time (say, an hour or two), your odds of getting famed should have already started to go up a lot and you will have a very good chance of getting a famed drop! '''Part 3 People keep asking me, “Can we just pick up the gold?” Really though, if you think about it... why pick up that 500+ gold when you can earn it playing black jack in 1 hand?! When I am looting, I always think..... Gold < New Bright or Famed weapon. You came to this guide looking for help improving loot quality, NOT GOLD QUALITY! By the way, if you DID come looking for better gold amount, just loot at Darkhart also I will be making a guide to maxing gold as well when I get the chance. Lastly If you have any Questions or something I should explain better for "The Explanation" Section. Please! leave it in the comments Section at the bottom of this page. 'A Small Guide Of Tips Using The Loot Trick/Method' 1. At first I thought you needed to complete the Black Pearl Quest for the method to work, but I don’t think it really matters for most people. However, I found that after doing it, my loot seemed to have gotten better, but it’s only a theory. The Black Pearl Quest does not really matter! It is just a really fun way of getting reputation. 2. I leave every weak weapon such as Deep Water Blade and Repeat weapons, even famed cursed at times. So if you are a level 50 who has got the same famed cursed, just leave it! I left a famed cursed Ripsaw blade one day and within 2 hours I got Hull Ripper. I would not try this if you don’t already have the weapon. Leaving a Famed cursed you don't have will not result in you getting a legendary that day. If it's famed new and cursed. KEEP IT! 3. Brights and Darks are completely random; this method does not work for them as far as I know. This just works for weapons. However, many people say it does in fact help improve brights. Since I have not tested this, I can't really say. 4. For the best odds of getting cursed weapons, I would loot at these to places depending on your level: Raven’s cove, South Idol, or Tormenta Laps and Gold Room. 5. If you like to camp at South Idol and HATE running out of ammo? I recommend retraining your skill like so maxing Take Aim. Steel Shot, AND Bane shot. Bane shot is not as strong as Steel, however does gives you another 175 rounds of ammo for camping at Idol. This is VERY helpful when using my method. Since you are unable to pick up ammo using the method. 6. It seems to be dependent on level. If you are under level 40, your loot payout is lower, but once you pass level 40 your loot payout works just as above. Therefore, loot any way you wish under level 40, but once you pass that level, this method will work as intended, and you can give it a shot. 'Looting Recommendations For Your Level' "Under construction" ' I am sorry it's taking me so long to write this. Due to recent events my pirate (Charles Warmonk) was terminated and this guide is quote “Under Construction”. I am sorry it is taking so long to write this. Please enjoy what I have so far. Thank you. 'Intro '- Looting recommendations. Hello mates! Here are my recommendation for great looting spots/locations and great tactics for all types and level type pirates to finding great loot! All these looting recommended have been tested and proven effective for ALL levels. This is explained in 3 parts, for ALL 3 level classes of pirates. There is beginners (14-24) normal (25-44) and High (45+) level Pirates. Each part I well explain in detail for you. Some of the "best" locations and tactics to getting great loot! So you get the best idea for finding your own way to looting. This guide should explain EVERYTHING you need to know to start or improve your looting capability. At least it will if you want to spend the time learning it. If you have any questions reading my recommendation for your level, or if you just need help understanding it more clearly. PLEASE leave a comment asking me to explain it more clearly, I am MORE than happy to answer any and ALL of your questions, thoughts or just opinion of the guide. Thank you and enjoy. 'Beginner Pirates '(14-24) Alright new pirates! Let me say to start off by saying. At this low level you want to find some sets of good rare weapons (Which i'll be listing below) for hunting for those famed and maybe even legendary weapons! Here are places and suggestions to look for the weapons types you will be needing for your looting adventure! For each location there is a weapon layout you should have ready. For your looting level, you will need a Broadsword, Blunderbuss, Dagger (once you've done the quest) and doll. Here are some recommendations for the best rare weapons to keep if you have found them. ____________ List of weapons in progress... ____________ Weapons Types You Should Have Ready As for weapons you should use. I think this is the best combination of weapons a pirate can use for max looting effectiveness. Have your strongest a broadsword or cutlass out, a set of throwing knives (with whirlwind skill if you have it) your strongest blunderbuss, and lastly a doll. The doll comes in handy when looting with friends, with its special healing skill. This, I think is the best layout for an early starting looter. Alright. Now where to begin... let me start off by saying. At this level, don't expect to find A LOT of famed. You will most likely just be getting brights and rare weapons at this level which you will be needing for your looting adventure to advance. Now, here are the locations, ideas and weapons types that you should start looting at/with when starting to loot. Please note each location is great for both rep and loot. Looting locations for Beginner level pirates. 'Kingshead -''' is always a great place to start leveling and looting! Most pirates at theses low levels have found many brights and sometimes even famed weapons here. I recommend the group of 6 veterans with a small crew (if you are below level 20) Using a broadsword or cutlass using the Sweep Skill works best here. If you are a level 14-20 i recommend calling a high level pirate to kill the enemies or you AFTER sweeping the veterans in the middle of the group. This is great for leveling your sword to about 15 and gets you great reputation (with a good crew). Detail in group of Kingshead -This group is also one of the most well known places for low level pirates to find their first famed weapon. This group is level around 18-20 level enemies. Great for new looters to get the hang of their new weapon layout, as for this spot I would recommend using throwing knifes on one of the veterans, then once the veteran is are close enough pull out your cutlass and plunder what you can! You may also gather some lower level friends with you and all use Throwing knifes. (This has also been SAID to improve loot which is just a rumor.) '''Isla Cangrejos This island is VERY good for leveling and big groups of pirates to level. The level range for enemies on this island is 10-35 which is very well suited for mainly leveling and getting GREAT brights if you loot here enough. I recommend coming to this island to level your gun and finish your sword leveling. With this island it's best to have a group of 3-6 with you for max amount of rep and loot. (Make sure the pirates you invite are all around levels 10-25) There is also 3 great boss on this island. First is Scatter Snap level 13-19 - I recommend this boss for leveling your gun and sword with a (single) friend. If you are are a level 20 you can probably take on this boss solo and level your sword and gun rather quickly. Also this boss has been know to drop some good brights and rarely a famed weapon. Second is Croquettes De Crabe 18-25 - Do NOT take on this boss alone. Have at LEAST 3 friends with you. This boss is very good for level and has a good chance of famed here if you kill him fast enough and maybe Lastly Jacques le Blanc level 35 - Which you should''' NEVER take on with out a level 50 with you or a lot of level 30's. Please note this boss gives out a lot of gold. However, should not be taken on at this level alone. That's the locations I have listed so far for theses levels. 'Medium Level Pirates '(25-44) Alright, at theses level you are most focused on leveling rather than looting which is good. However, here are some tips on good places to loot to get some weapons on your adventure. When leveling your weapons you want to find some good weapons right? "of course" So, here are some helpful places i found some great weapons leveling my alt pirates as wel as on Charles Warmon himself. Weapon Types You Should Have Ready Alright, first you should have your strongest cutlass. Next, your most powerful blunderbuss. Third, a pair of throwing knifes ( viper's den are recommend ). Lastly. Repeater pistol or Greandes for solo camping or tormenta laps if you are strong enough (40+). Looting Locations For Medium Level Pirates. 'General Darkhart '- is a VERY popular locations for famed and sometimes even legendary weapons such as Lost Sword of El Patron and Silver Freeze. When fighting this boss get out some throwing knifes, gun, staff or some other type of ranged weapons and stand back. This boss weakness is ranged attacks. Also what I find most effective is using a voodoo doll and healing other pirates getting attack. ''(Note: When using doll and healing, you well not get the loot unless the person you attuned takes damage and THEN you have healed them. Most players say using healing does not let you share the loot which is not true.)' ''A great tip for fighting Darkhart is always having a strong group of pirates with you. Being at this level you well need A LOT help. This is why I advised going to the server Abassa. 'South Idol - ' Looting here alone at a lower level is not recommended, UNLESS you have a maxed pirate using blunderbuss or using grenades there spawn killing. I know what you’re thinking… “He well just steal all of the loot?” That is what you want him to do, here is how you benefit from that. Simply get a pair of throwing knifes out (or sword using the sweep skill.) and when you see the enemies in the bubble, hit them before they spawn. You won’t do any real damage, however, when he kills them after you have hit them in the bubble. You well get part of the rewards from his loot and some rep. (If you have a weapon with the skill Dagger whirlwind i recommend using it here) First, you should do your raven’s cove quest ASAP before starting to loot all the time. After doing the quest, A great place to loot is South idol, Good place to level your gun and Dagger as well. I recommend using Bane until you get Steel shot and camping at south idol for leveling. A great rare blunderbuss to use would be Foul Bane Blunderbuss, with its Eagle eye boost or Pirate Blunderbuss with its Take aim boost. (Note: If you cannot kill the enemies in one shot, having a friend use viper’s nest to finish them off will greatly improve your EPH (Enemies Per Hour). Another great looting spot, well known of course is' Isla Tormenta' with it's Cursed caverns. This is always best to looted with a group of friends and leveling in middle group of 6. Gold room and Tormenta Bridge using staff or grenades is another good method for looting here, Great for leveling as well. At gold room pull out your broadswords with a group of friends and chop everything to pieces! Tormenta Bridge I would use Staff flaming skull skill and camp there (great for leveling staff and epic loot) and most famous and widely use strategy is to pull out your BEST Repeater pistol load you steel shot and blast threw enemy after enemy running laps around the cursed caverns of Tormenta! My method at gold room is to use Viper’s nest and then pull out blunderbuss and blast them all in a pile. Leave a comment to learn more about that and other fast killing method. 'High Level Pirates''' (45+) Once you hit this mark you should see a GREAT amount of effectivness in the looting method. At times time you should be 100% looting monstered and ready to put yourself out there to the looting world! With the right weapons you can take on any boss or camping spot at this level. South idol and Tormenta are now HIGHLY recommened in looting for them cursed swords! Weapon Types You Should Have Ready Strongest sword of any kind. Blunderbuss. Throwing knifes and Repeater pistol or grenades. This is almost always my solo looting layout. However, feel free to create you own looting layout! ^_^ Looting Locations For High Level Pirates. Isla Tormenta - This is recommeded for laps and almost ALL looting with hight level pirates. This is the main spot for looting for them legenary cursed beauties! A high level pirate should always do there last leveling here and get prepaired to loot a lot! Your time should be used at Gold room, Tormenta laps, Shipwreak room and Thrall room. South Idol - A great place to loot is South idol. I recommend using Bane shot until you run out, then use Steel shot since you will be camping at south idol. (Note: If you cannot kill the enemies in one shot, having a friend use viper’s nest to finish them off will greatly improve your EPH (Enemies Per Hour). General Darkhart '- Just over kill this guy fast on any server. You can use any gun at long range to end this boss quickly and plunder his rewards! Most find things like Grand Blunderbuss, Seven Seas Cutlass, Viper's Den Knifes and ext. Also has been greatly known for droping very good brights and sometimes even Lost Sword and Silver Freeze! 'Neban the Silent '- This boss is much like General Darkhart. He has a LARGE amount of heath and since a navy dog you cannot just blast him with a blunderbuss or repeater pistol. I would not recommed soloing this boss even when maxed without a legendary cursed. You should have a group of 3-5 with you for the most effetive EPH. This boss has also been well known for droping Lost Sword and Silver Freeze. 'Remington the Vicious - This is another boss much like General Dark Hart. However, this boss drops less brights and less gold. Having almost double the health of General Darkhart he is not easy to defete alone. I recommed at least 2 level 45+ pirates with you. He has been know to drop Sf and Lost sword and show a good amount of brights. Undead Timothy Dartan - This boss is GREAT to loot at if you have a sword with the voodoo drain skill as well has using Hexshot on this very easy to kill red tag enemy. He has been known to drop dolls ( ironicly ) and has a good amount of gold payout. Tomas Blanco '- This boss which having the same health and fighting skill as Timothy is almost the same type of looting. Just keep in mind both bosses should have a small group with you when fighting for most effetive payout. 'Advance Pirate Level Looting! '(level 50 who have played for 2 years) (In Progress....) '''Note: '''This is end of updating section of "Looting recommendations for your level" update. 'Results Of Charles Warmonk Using The Loot Trick/Method '(My old pirate) Well, I right after finished doing Black Pearl Quest (As level 50 I know pretty sad) and already completing Raven’s Cove Quest. I went to Tormenta and was shooting everything using loot trick/method and BAM! I got Doom Rattler (Famed Cursed Blade) the 8th kill. Then, later that week, I was using loot trick/method at Raven’s Cove where four ghosts are using Foulbane blunderbuss (My strongest blunderbuss at that time). I believe after about 60-80 rounds of ghosts. BAM! I got my first legendary World Eater Blade, (Which is the best Sword in the game attack-wise). Also, I have looted almost ALL Famed weapons. At the moment I have full Famed, Famed Cursed, and Legendary in inventory, and that’s just the ones that I keep! I have found over 300+ famed weapons and 10 legendary weapons, which are as listed: 3 Lost Swords of El Patron, 2 World Eater Blades, 3 Sliver Freezes, 1 Behemoth Blade, and my newest one, Norrinton's Spyglass. Which I won in the contest. 'Evaluations And Facts (Supporting The Loot Trick/Method) Alright, in this section i'll be giving you all the PURE DATA I have personally tested and found out myself for the forming of this method. ( IN PROGRESS) 'Legendary Finds '(Posted By People Using The Trick/Method) Here are people who where lucky and determined enough to find a legendary class weapon using my method! ^_^ Newest finds on the bottom 1. Edward Mctimbers: Silver Freeze 2. Hector Scurvyeaston: Blade of the Abyss 3. Daggerbones: Blade of the Abyss 4. Davy: Blade of the Abyss 5.Jack-Marc AKA Jack: Thunderspine Sword 6. TooneyLew AKA Jack Ironhawk: Behemoth Blade 7. Raven: '''Blade of the Abyss '''8. Captain Rai: '''The Emerald Curse '''9. Wikia User: Behemoth Blade 10. Bort Greasegorb: World Eater Blade 11. 23Jil: Lost Sword of El Patron 12. Tjm211293: Lost Sword of El Patron 13. James Fireroberts: World Eater Blade 14. Tyler McDyess: '''The Emerald Curse '''15. Tyler McDyess: Lost Sword of El Patron 16. Jack-Marc AKA Jack:'' ''Silver Freeze ' 17. CWalker:' Lost Sword of El Patron 18. CWalker: Lost Sword of El Patron #2 19. Jason O'martin: Silver Freeze 20. JustThatKat: Lost Sword Of El Patron 21. Kate Seaeagle: Lost Sword Of El Patron 22. Ben Badbones:'Thunderspine Sword '''23. Spencer Fire:'Lost Sword of El Patron '''24. Will Cannonward: '''Lost Sword of El Patron '''25. Arum: '''Behemoth Blade '''26. Velocity: Behemoth Blade 27. Hector Shipwrecker: World Eater Blade 28. Bort Greasegorb: World Eater Blade #2 29. Mike: '''Silver Freeze '''30. Jack Stormwalker:The Emerald Curse 31. Davy: '''Behemoth Blade '''32. Jack-Marc AKA Jack: World Eater Blade 33. Simon Helmsteel: '''Silver Freeze '''34. Simon Helmsteel: '''Lost Sword of El Patron '''35. Mark_Coalrat AKA Darkrage: '''Thunderspine Sword '''36. Grievous dark sith: Lost Sword of El Patron 37. Grievous dark sith: Behemoth Blade 38. Bort Greasegorb: Thunderspine Sword 39. Jerichojames AKA Jericho: '''The Emerald Curse '''40. Kate Goldwalker: '''Silver Freeze '''41. Jack32 AKA Jack: '''Silver Freeze '''42. Edward Mctimbers: Silver Freeze 43. Captain Rai: Thunderspine Sword 44. Bort Greasegorb: Lost Sword of El Patron 45. Captain Skelton: Blade of The Abyss 46. DogCalicohound: '''Lost Sword of El Patron '''47. DogCalicohound: World Eater Blade ' 48. Grievous dark sith: '''Blade of The Abyss '''49. X-plode: '''Silver Freeze '''50. Thunderjack: '''Silver Freeze '''51. James Wyant:' World Eater Blade 52. Jack Cannonburn: '''Silver Freeze '''53. Borf Snortcob: Lost Sword of El Patron 54. Jason O'martin AKA Raven: The Emerald Curse 55. Jonah Warwrecker AKA Rebel: Lost Sword of El Patron 56. James Wyant: The Emerald Curse 57. aolnorthernpacific: Lost Sword of El Patron 58. Jack-Marc: '''World Eater Blade '''59. Captain Skelton: Silver Freeze 60. Bort Greasegorb: '''Blade of The Abyss '''60 People have looted legendary weapons using this Guide/Method so far! ^_^ Well, that’s my Loot trick/method of getting better loot. Yep, that’s it, all I’ve got for you so far. Feel free to tell me about how this trick/method works and if and how it helped you. Also, please respond back telling me how much of my guide you read. Also, if I misspelled something, or you just had a question of any kind. '''''NOTE: Please note all editing skills where not made by me but by JustThatKat She Also has a epic editing guide for pirates who want to learn to edit themselves. I am under going training myself ^_^ You can find her guide here. Thank you for your time. This has been, Charles Warmonk. What would you rate my guide? Not the best guide I don't understand. 1 Star. Good guide but does not work for me. 2 Stars. Well writen. However it rarely works. 3 Stars. Great guide! Works and It's easy to understand! 4 stars! AMAZING! Works all the time and has got me lots of famed weapons! 5 Stars! Category:Guides Category:Star Rated Guides